womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Olga Fadeeva
Olga Fadeeva born October 15, 1978 in Minsk. The parents were ballet dancers, so it is not surprising that the girl from an early age 'infected' the art. She was determined to become a famous ballerina - neither more nor less. Imagine her chagrin when she was not accepted into ballet school! Olga admits that while she has from this even fever. Grieved, the girl decided to enter the Lyceum Theater. Belarusian Academy of Arts In the mid-90's Olga Fadeeva entered the Belarusian Academy of Arts. As a student, she co-starred in the video clips, Alexander Malinin 'must live' and Igor Dimarina 'Marilyn Monroe', who was shooting fashion Belarusian director Vladimir Jankowski. At the same place and its debut on the theatrical stage. Director Boris Lutsenko, invited Olga to the main female role - the role of Ophelia in the play Gorky Theater 'Hamlet'. Olga Fadeeva recognized that it generally has long perceived solely as a blue heroine, a fairy-tale princess. The very same actress felt that it is much closer bright characteristic and dramatic images, which you can send 'passionate'. Not passed Olga and the fate of many young students, who are often early fall in love and marry. There were bright in her life love and marriage, which proved to be quite short-lived ... Theater. Kupala In 1999, the chief director of the National Academic Theater. Kupala Valeria Raevskii summoned to the company of six graduates of the Academy of Arts. Among them was and Olga Fadeeva. She admits: 'As soon as I got the impression that we are in it to really waiting. Very well received in the company. And I can say, showered role '. With great appreciation Olga speaks of popular artists from Zoe Belohvostik, Nikolai Kirichenko and other great actors theater, through which it has been improved in their skills. . Cinema - the path to recognition . Olga Fadeeva first work in film has an episodic role of teacher in the film Margaret Kasymova 'Venus Star', which was released in 2000 . Soon followed and the first experience in television movies. In the comedy television series 'Accelerated assistance' she played Masha trainee. As Olga says, worked it easy, fun and relaxed. A year later she starred in a cameo conductor in the film 'The Law' and the role of Valentina Kuznetsova in the film 'Hotel' realization of desires'. Nevertheless, for the Minsk Olga Fadeeva remained primarily a theatrical actress. And in Russia about it and did almost no one knew. That changed in 2004:. While director Sergei eagles and writers 'speed aid' have begun work on a new television series 'Soldiers'. Olga was invited to Moscow for the casting, which was held at the Gorky Film Studio. The actress recalls: ': casting was great. In the samples pressed her terribly. So back to Minsk in full confidence that has not passed - in Moscow, many artists, why should I choose? But then again - and it all came together '. Olga Fadeeva approved the main female role - the sergeant's medical services Irina Pyleevoy. It was a real lucky ticket. The series was a huge success and brought the actor who plays him in the huge popularity. Particularly liked by the audience the main characters: Private Medvedev (Alexander Lymarev), Irina Pyleeva and ensign Shmatko (Alexei Maklakov). . Ironically, the best relations with Olga Fadeeva formed on the shoot with Roman Madyanovym, fulfilled its role in the series main enemy, Major Kolobkova . She notes Madyanova how amazing actor and person, and recognizes that its role is largely felt through his support. . In 2005, the creators of the series 'soldiers' launched a new TV series 'The tourists', where Fadeeva starred in the role of Olga, a hotel manager . But this project, despite the abundance of excellent artists from the Moscow Art Theater, 'Mayakovsky' and Ermolov Theater, proved unsuccessful. Nevertheless, at Olga Fadeeva already noticed the directors, there were suggestions. In the series 'Adjutants of Love' she played a serf actress Akulina, in the movie 'Father's house' - the main role - Inna, wife of Anatoly Buslova: In 2006, the authors 'soldier' decided to return to the series such a favorite heroes. In the 'soldier-6' re-weighed Alexander Lymarev, Roman Madyanov and OlgaFadeeva. It went to the benefit show? Solve viewers: Olga Fadeeva continues to work in the theater. Among her recent works: the role of Isa - intriguante court - in the play 'Yvonne - Princess of Burgundy', the role of Karen in 'Erik XIV' by Strinbergu, the role of Anna in "Dead Souls" by Gogol. . Filmography: . 2000 Venus Star . 2001 The accelerated by 2 . 2002 Act . 2003 Hotel "Execution of desires" . 2004 Soldiers-1 - series . 2004 Soldiers-2 - serial . Adjutants of Love 2005 - TV series . 2005 Father's House \ I remember . 2005 Tourists - series . 2006 Soldiers-6 - Series . Category:1978 births